Jack Patterson the Egyptian Jackal
Appearance Technovore is a grey and brown furred jackal wth jaded green eyes, dark brown hair in a standard buzz cut and noticeable wrinkles around his eyes and face due to his habitual cigar smoking. He wears a pair of faded military issued forest camo slacks, tan hiking boots that are always laced up, a military issued forest camo shirt and jacket with fingered grey gloves. He also wears a pair of dogtags around his neck, though it's hard to read what they say due to them being faded and worn. Sometimes he can be seen wearing black aviator shades during a sunny day to keep the sun out of his eyes. Job History *Military - Twenty-Eight years of service, enlisted at age eighteen, honorable discharge. *Bounty hunter - Two years, retired. *Mercenary - Five years, retired. *Blacksmith- Twelve years, current occupation. Personality Technovore is curt, to the point and blunt when talking, prefering to keep himself occupied in work than talking to others. He has trouble reintegrating into civilian life thanks to his PTSD so he would come off as weird, paranoid and easily triggered by those who don't know him or his background. When among people he knows he is more relaxed, less paranoid and more sociable. However, he is afraid to open up to people because of a deep rooted fear of abandonment that has developed along with his Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after he left the military. Both of which he tries to cope with by smoking cigars. Power Nanite Manipulation The tiny robots that the users control can be programmed to build, destroy and cover themselves with metal. They can produce a suit of cyber armor made of sentient nano-bytes that covers their body and is nearly indestructible yet still very agile. It also increases the user's physical attributes many times that of the average human. The nanites in the user's bloodstream can also have the effect of healing the user's injuries at an accelerated rate, allowing them to regenerate before any normally fatal injuries could kill them. This power is able to upgrade vehicles or take over electrical objects by the use of an a nanotechnology. When in use to upgrade vehicles, a cable will come out from the arm; the more cables, the higher/faster the upgrade. User can shoots a cylindrical bullet that releases nanites which override the electrical object programming. Applications *Conversion *Disintegration by breaking down matter at the subatomic level. *Enhanced Condition *Nanite Constructs *Nano-Active Blood *Regenerative Healing Factor *Semi-Immortality due to nanites prolonging user's lifespan and halting their aging factor Techniques *Nanite Mimicry Variations *Technomorphism Associations *Ability Creation *Artificially Enhanced Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Cyber Mind *Electronic Communication *Nanite Reality Skills Firearms handling and accuracy Technovore, being ex-military, has been trained to care for, use and maintain firearms, which includes taking them apart to clean or swap out parts. His prefered weapons are the two the Sig Sauer .45 ACP pistols which he lovingly named 'Lucy' and 'Jessup'. He has earned various medals for accuracy duribg his tenure in the military. He has even taken this practice a step further and learned how to modify his guns. Though not necessarily in the legal sense. Military training Though time and poor life choices have diminished Technovore's strength, he is still capable of defending himself in melee combat if the need arises. His military training involved learning some form of martial arts during bootcamp but it also strengthened his mind. Functioning under pressure Technovore has been a soldier during a time of war, having been on the front lines and watching his comrades die over the course of war has jaded him, allowing him to think quickly and handle the pressure whereas most mobians would fold. His mind Technovore's mind is like a steel trap, meaning it would be very hard to get into his mind or break him. His intelligence and cunning also come into play, having honed his mind during war he has developed a good sense of danger and threat analysis. Though he does suffer from PTSD. Discipline Technovore was ex-military, in the military one of the first things you learn is discipline. Basically he's dependable, focused on work, proffessional and highly capable. This would be an advantage because employers look for this sort of thing and it means he's very thorough in his jobs. Leaving less chance of things going FUBAR. Weaknesses Poor physical health Technovore, being past his prime, has low stamina. Meaning he cannot engage in prolonged physical activities such as running for long periods of time without stopping to catch his breath. Add in his tendency to smoke a cigar once every two months and his physical health is even worse. Respiratory issues Technovore smokes cigars, which has ruined his respiratory system along with his aging. Leading to coughing fits, poor physical health and a moderately wrinkled appearance. His age Technovore, as mentioned before, is past his prime. Meaning that his body is slowing down as he gets older. His cigar smoking hasn't helped much in that department either. Meaning that it's easier for him to dislocate or break his bones when he's not using his powers. Cigar smoking Despite the nasty affects smoking has had on his body and health, Technovore still continues to smoke cigars as a way to cope with the events that happened during his time serving in the military. Despite repeated warnings he will continue to do so, furthermore, he doesn't like it when somebody other than him puts out his cigar and to do so would be the equivalent of telling him to fuck off while close to his face. Stubborness Technovore is a stubborn bastard, it's what kept him alive during his deployment in hostile territory. When he says he's going to do something, he's going to do it nomatter who stands in his way. Naturally this can lead to hostilities with others. However, if someone can prove him wrong he'll cede to them. Limitations of Nanite Manipulation *May be unable to create nanites, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. *The tiny robots can be hacked. *May have to keep memories in a computer. *Nanobots are affected by electricity and magnetism. *Sentient nano-bytes might become to self aware and turn against user. Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Mobians Category:Jackals Category:Elemental Abilities